Evan Hatake
Evan Hatake is the main protagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Revolution anime series. He is a talented and prodigious, yet fun-loving and passionate young duelist who attends Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel School to hone his skills and become the most powerful duelist in the world. He is known as the "No. 1 Duelist in the World" for winning the Yu-Gi-Oh! Battle Tournament and the Neo World Championship, as well as the "Hero of Yu-Gi-Oh! City" for saving the city (even the world) countless times against all evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Doctor Magnus. He is also the leader of Team Yu-Gi-Oh!. Physical Appearance Evan is an average tall and well-built, yet fairly muscular teenage boy. He has several traits from his parents; from his father, he has his cyan-colored eyes and large spiky, dark reddish-brown hair with pointed bangs that spike over his forehead, with a few points arcing over his head, and curved spikes haloing the sides of his face. From his mother, he has the shape of her face, eyes, and light-colored skin. Many people believe that he is almost alike to his father in appearance. He wears his father's good-luck charm pendant on a simple string around his neck, and a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses on his forehead. Evan wears a plain red t-shirt with a black 'D' symbol for "Duel", held by a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it with two Deck pockets on the left and right sides of the belt, dark blue jean-styled pants, and a pair of red sneakers with a white strap and sole on each shoe, as well as a pair of brown, fingerless gloves with a turquoise green gem on the upper portion of each glove. He also wears a golden and red-lined white jacket over his shoulders like a cape. Personality Known for his energetic and adventurous personality, Evan is a boisterous, fun-loving, cool, carefree and lively young boy with a passion for dueling and adventure and is very much a thrill-seeker, always seeking for the next challenge, thrill, and triumph. Endowed with a strong passion for life, Evan is never in one place for long and always moves forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. His passion for dueling makes him very theatrical and loves to entertain people for fun despite his passion for adventure. Though he maintains his core personality most of the time, Evan is often impatient, impulsive and has a very hot-temper that frequently clashes with others. Because of this nature, Evan can be incredibly reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regardless of other's warnings, which makes him very stubborn and self-willed. Nevertheless, he is honest and always keeps his promises. According to Col. Mustang and Ryu, Evan is also a kinesthetic learner, as he is sometimes naïve, simple and slow to understand basic principles or situations despite his prodigious talent for dueling, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him. As the series progresses, he has grown to willing to admit this over time and plans to understands basic concepts of things and uses his brain to understand things through study, rather than doing things physically. Evan is also known for his big ego and a lot of self-confidence to match it, making him quite laidback, sassy, quick-witted, cocky and cheeky. Possessing a snarky tounge, Evan often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt his enemies to gain an edge in his duels. However, when the situation calls for it or his friends and family are in trouble, Evan can be serious and determined, and will immediately rush to their aid. He is also very benevolent, possessing a strong sense of justice and fair play, and is extremely courageous and heroic, being fully committed to helping out those in need at any time. Also, Evan is incredibly strong of character and will: no matter the situation, he never doubts himself and will never give up no matter what. It is only in the moments of greatest loss that his macho and carefree appearance falls away. To many people that knew him quite well said that Evan has a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship, trust and loyalty from most of the people he meets through acts of genuine kindness, empathy, sincerity and even possessing a unique charisma that can change a person's entire world view. His determination and drive strongly impacts the many lives of those around him, even his rivals and enemies have been affected by his empathy and compassion. People like Ryu, Mustang, Kya, Armstrong, and Olivier referred to Evan's amazing charisma as a "gifted power" that allows him to change the worldly views of others for the better, usually by helping them regain the beliefs they lost due to certain tragedies they suffered through out the duels he played in the game of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Despite the countless enemies he has face, Evan wants to believe in the good in people and is always willing to give second chances. Evan is extremely loyal to his friends and family, and will risk his life for them without any due consideration, making him very selfless and generous towards those close to him. While he can leave them hanging or even endanger them due to his fast-paced nature, and at times acts rude, Evan never has any intention of making his friends unhappy and values them above all else. Equally, Evan is always willing to accept help from his friends if offered, and will show great trust in them, though he is not above making mistrusting assumptions of them. Evan always believes that Dueling is for the purpose of having fun and make people happy, and can be very disgusted when it is used for cheating and war. Likewise, he can explode with intense anger and rage, and will show no mercy to those who disgrace the game or even hurt the people very close to him. Evan's anger can sometimes cause Berserker Mode to come out by self-conscious and hurt everything around him, causing him to doubt his ability to entertain people before he regained his will thanks to Dawn's words to reignite his spirit. Evan even despises those who mistreat their allies in anyway, even if they were his own enemies. Likewise, he can be very disgusted when an individual berates his/her own allies for their own selfish purposes. He also gets annoyed at those who reject cards by calling them trash or say that cards are usless, so much so that he doesn't consider them deserving of calling themselves Duelists or even consider them a Duelist. Abilities * History Relationships Family *Yugi Hohenheim (Father) *Trisha Hatake (Mother, Deceased) *Haru Hatake (Grandmother) *Kari Hatake (Older Sister) *Ren Hatake (Younger Sister) *Miles Rogers (Adoptive Younger Brother, Protégé and Sidekick) *Aero Hatake (Dimensional Counterpart and 2nd Arch-rival) Friends/Allies *Team Yu-Gi-Oh! **Ryu Kurosaki (Childhood best friend and classmate, also friendly rival; close as brothers) **Shark Unabara (Childhood best friend and classmate, also friendly rival; close as brothers) **Cazz McKnight (Childhood best friend and classmate, also partner-in-combat; close as brothers) **Dawn Kurenai (Childhood best friend and classmate, also love interest) **Serena Unabara (Childhood best friend and classmate) **Luna Rubins (Close friend and classmate) **Fabia Hemsworth (Close friend and classmate) **Gong Stone (Close friend and classmate) **May Brooks **Leo Rubins **Yuma Hagane (Close friend and friendly rival) **Emily Amano **Rex Hassel **Chan Lee (Close friend) *Duelist United Forces **Colonel Troy Mustang (Close friend and friendly rival) **Lieutenant Madison Hawkeye **Major Drake Louis Armstrong **Agent May Brooks **Agent Leo Rubins *Team Xing **Prince Lin Yung (Best friend and friendly rival) **Natsu **Toshiro Yujimo **Mei-Fu **Kon Rivals * Enemies *Magnus Empire **Doctor Magnus (Arch-enemy) **Team Dark ***Task Masuko (1st Arch-rival) ***Shun Unabara ***Tony Navy **Team Tachyon *Duelist Gangs **The Militia Decks Evan plays a "Performapal" deck. Deck: Pendulum Bonds Duels Series Appearances Quotes * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Duelists Category:Hatake-Hohenheim Family Category:Team Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Main Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel School Students Category:Top 25 Duelists Category:Duelist Sacrifices Category:American